The Witching Hour
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: Set in the middle of The Lost Kingdom, but don't really have had to have seen it. Griffin/Bloom. Don't like then please don't read. The winx left Bloom in her time of need, and the family of Professors pick her back up and set her back on her feet. Thank you to my friend, FunahoMisaki, as part of the idea is what she wanted to see. Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Okay so I've just got the Winx on dvd and it's totally brilliant, I love it ;) And it really helped me come up with the idea for this story. It's a Bloom/Griffin pairing, and I hope you like it. Please leave a review. This takes place shortly after Bloom leaves for home from Alfea in the lost kingdom. I also would like to note that although midnight romance has ended I will be doing a sequel maybe in about a month or so, and you'll find out about what Bloom's children look like, the twins babies, and more.

Chapter One  
Sighing Bloom packed her stuff up happily, she had got a letter from Headmistress Griffin, asking her to come to cloud tower. Going back to Magix was something she wanted with all her heart, and although she was a bit wary of what the older woman could want she trusted her, and saw this is a opportunity to stay in the magical world. Especially since the rest of the Winx girls hadn't bothered keeping in touch with her since they had become guardian fairies, and her little problem had surfaced. She had kept it a secret from her Professors for the last few days of term before leaving early in the morning without saying goodbye in fear of them sensing her fury little problem. The girls had been disgusted but kept her secret willingly as they didn't want people knowing she was not human anymore. She just hoped that Griffin wouldn't sense anything, although she thought that it may in vain.

Walking though Cloud tower the red head's suitcase hovered behind her in the air, she was perfectly at ease in the witch's school, and was just glad to be back in the magical dimension. Knocking on the door to the headmistress's office Bloom heard Griffin yell come in and entered, smiling at the stern woman who offered a smile back. The twins were sat opposite Griffin, and they stood as the fairy entered.  
"Come in and take a seat, we have much to discuss." Bloom took a seat as she was told, and waited patiently as she took a sip of her tea. Elditrude looked closely at Bloom before her eyes widened in surprise, whispering her suspicions in her sisters ear, who stared at the fairy in surprise and sympathy. It now made allot of sense why the seemingly close friend's didn't keep in touch with the young red head when they were known to meet up at least twice a month.  
"Now me, Faragonda and Saladin have talked and would like or you to come a professor at the three schools, we would like you to teach the students unusual ways of defence as you have always showed an aptitude in that area. It would allow you the students to protect themselves better in ways their attacker wouldn't think of. We all think that these last few years have shown how dangerous life is for college students, and would like to help protect our children better." Griffin spoke softly, she had cottoned on to what her sisters knew, and felt deep compassion. The fairies and witches of the new generation were getting along worse and worse, and fairies were starting to turn on one another. She hoped that having Bloom as a professor would demonstrate to the students that physically harming the fairies was out of bounds.

She watched as Bloom pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing the lovely red colour, and how her eyes sparkled. _What am I saying? Since when did I find that her eyes sparkled? _However she knew she was lying to herself, the staff at the three school's found Bloom exceptionally attractive, as did the students.  
"I'd really like that. But where would I be living? If I'm going to be working at the three?" Griffin was snapped out of Bloom's questioning, smiling slightly.  
"Well I spoke to Faragonda about that, you could live here with us, and travel and stay at the other two school's as needed. How would you feel about that?" _Why do I suddenly feel nervous? What do I care if she doesn't want to stay here? _Griffin sighed, knowing it was futile, there was no point in denying that she had had feelings for the fairy for a long while. And maybe while she was teaching at the school she could use it to advantage and grow closer to the fiery girl? She would also have the rest of the summer to get to know her.  
"That's great, I'd really like that. But I may need to, umm, stop a couple of nights a month away, from here. Is that okay?" Griffin smiled at her, she couldn't blame her for being edgy, she couldn't begin to imagine what the reactions of her so called friends had been since they had snubbed her so.  
"Bloom it's ok, all the Professors are werewolves." Bloom looked into her eyes started, and Griffin moved around her desk, sittin on it and taking her hand. "Why didn't you come to any of us? We would have been willing to help. We _care _about you." As soon as the green skinned woman took Bloom's hand a electic shock ran between the two, and both instantly knew they had found their mate. A stunned silence settled over the four, before Bloom started giggling. 

"I'm sorry, but your expressions were priceless." The three chuckled at the read head before grinning evilly at one another, suddenly tackling her, and tickling her. Bloom let out loud squels and laughter, begging for them to stop, and after five minutes they relented.  
"You're pure evil." Bloom gasped grinning, leaning against Griffin who looked rather happy at this, and wrapped her arm around the younger woman.  
"We _are_ witches." Zarathustra stated dryly as the four grinned manically at one another, knowing that allot of fun was going to happen.  
"Elditrude, would you please take Bloom to her room here, I'm just going to contact Faragonda and the others and let them know of everything that has happened. I know that they're waiting to hear what your decision would be." Griffin, grinned at the younger girl, who eagerly accepted her touch, leaning into the hug, pressing a kiss to her mate's head Griffin watched as the young girl practically danced out of her office with her sister, them chatting avidly as they went. She knew that the rest of the family was going to be spending the afternoon and probably the night at Cloud Tower, and Bloom would instantly become a part of the family. And she was glad. As mates go Bloom was a good choice, she was fiery and had a backbone, but she was also sweet, and a natural born leader. She complemented the green skinned witch perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm very grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Witching Hour Chapter Two

"So that's why she didn't say goodbye!" Faragonda exclaimed sadly, a small image of her and the other Alfea professors hovering above Griffins desk. The others nodded sadly, they had missed their red headed student. She was always cheerful no matter how dire the situation had become.  
"That's why the Winx abandoned her! That's why they never contact her!" Du Four screeched loudly, causing the others to wince as the normally calm werewolf practically roared in anger. She was family to them now, and they didn't take kindly to someone hurting their family. She was a sister as far as Du Four was concerned now. 

"She seemed ashamed; I can only imagine the reactions of her so called friends and parents." Zarathustra spoke bitterly. She knew exactly how it felt to be punished for what you are. Her friends had turned on her when they found out. It was something that every family member had experienced.  
"We're on our way." Codatorta spoke solemnly; he had respect for the red head. She fought strong and brave, she was a warrior. The teachers got up and Griffin smirked ending the call.  
"I told you sister." Zarathustra smirked back at her elder Sister. She opened her mouth to speak but Bloom and Elditrude chose that moment to enter the office again. Griffin smiled stepping over to her mate, wrapping an arm around the younger woman.  
"Come. Let's go to a more comfy room, since the rest of the family." Griffin spoke making Elditrude chuckle, it didn't surprise her one bit. Bloom leaned into Griffins side, nervous but excited at the same time.

"Bloom!" Faragonda wrapped the younger woman into a tight hug, her maternal instincts taking over for her previous student. She had always had a soft spot for the young woman, and she was surprised at how much she and the others had missed her. Bloom smiled, relaxing into the hug, she was happy here, and was glad to be back in the magical dimension with people who understood her. They excepted her as family, and she did them. She wanted to get to know not just Griffin but the rest of the Professors as well. Griselda and Du Four quickly hugged her to, murmuring their hello's to the younger woman, into her ear. The men doing the same afterwards, Palladium being the first to hug his previous favourite student. This made Bloom giggle, grateful to be received with welcome arms after her horrible memories of the Winx and her adoptive parents.

The family settled onto the sofas of the witch professors shared living room. The walls were painted a deep purple, with a silver boarder going around the middle. The furniture matched the walls as they were a plum purple and dark wood. Bloom shook her Blue flats off, curling up into Griffin, who was happy that the red head was so happy to be in her arms. Faragonda looked at her wife, a silent message passing between them.  
"How were you changed Bloom?" Du Four asked her sister from her spot beside her mate, WizGiz. Bloom shifted uncomfortably for a moment, taking a sip of her tea as the family looked at her curiously. 

"Well, after the battle we went out to celebrate, and the girl's wanted to go to a nightclub. I agreed reluctantly, not liking the one they chose. We met a group of lads there, and they came out with us to another nightclub. Or at least that were they said they were taking us. It wasn't. They soon showed us what they were and attacked us, I covered Stella as we ran out, they all made it out, but I wasn't so lucky. That's how I was changed." Bloom told them, watching as their expressions changed from curiosity to anger.  
"And they didn't try to help you?" Palladium asked outraged. _How could they not help her? Ho could they leave her? _Angry thoughts ran through his head as his mate growled low in her throat her twin echoing it. _I hope they can move fast. They're going to need to. Then again, it would be good payback for Elditrude and Zarathustra to attack them. _  
"No, not really. They didn't come back, and I was glad they didn't get hurt, but it hurt me to know they didn't care. When I managed to find them the morning after they were in a small café drinking coffee. When I told them they're reactions were less than pleasant and I decided to just leave. So I went to a small lake near Alfea for some quiet time. We decided that we would act like everything was okay until we left. So we did, we acted, and they left." By the end Bloom was almost whispering, and they were straining they're ears to hear, the women quietly crying. Including Griffin. She was distraught that her mate had been gone through that, she clutched the red head to her. One word went through the families minds: _They're dead._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is for those that messaged me asking me to update and for the favourites, follows and reviews given. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Witching Hour Chapter Three

True to their word the Professors waited until the young red head was asleep before leaving her in the care of Discordia (the pixie that protects cloud towers piece of the codex). The small pixie sat in the same room, reading through one of her books. The Professors tracked the Winx down one by one, and brought them together at Alfea.  
"Now we have been talking to someone who has told us about your behaviour to someone in who we care about." Zarathustra grinned darkly, locking the door with magic so only her and her sisters would be able to open it. The Winx shuffled uncertainly, they couldn't think of anything that they had done wrong.  
"Why? I know I haven't done anything. Can I go now?" Stella inspected her nails, brushing them off, making the ire's of the family grow. 

"Shall I tell you young _princess? _Your attitude towards everyone else is appalling, you need to get off your high horse beore I blast your fluttery winged ass right out the window." Griffin came behind the sun fairy, watching as the colour drained from her face. The green witch smirked.  
"You have hurt Bloom." At this the girls froze, wondering how they knew and wondering why they cared, they kept watching Griffin warily however.  
"You have hurt her, my _mate. _And you know what happens to people who hurt a witch's mate?" Stella and the others paled drastically looking at one another before searching for a way out of the room.  
"We have taken Miss Bloom into our family. We know how she feels, and relate to what she is going through, we have also been changed. I personally consider Bloom as my sister, as I know allot of the others do also." Griselda appeared behind them, smiling evilly along with the witch sisters, Du Four joining her.  
"We had no idea Miss G. We're sorry. It won't happen again." Layla spoke nervously, trying to win them over, worrying about where this was going to lead. _Probably to our deaths if Professor Griffin has anything to do with it. _Miss Faragonda took their magic away, before the ground opened up, swallowing them whole.

They awoke to find themselves laid on the grounds outside Alfea. A note was beside them. _Find your own way's home and we'll give you your powers back.  
_"Hmph. I knew Bloom was going to be trouble." The others glared at her, knowing that she always made things worse, shooting her mouth off. The girls stood up, brushing themselves off and started debating and arguing about which way was the best way to get out of the forest without any magic or technology. The family of Professors watched this chuckling happily as the fairies found their situation hopeless. They would have been completely lost without Bloom. The red head turned over in her sleep, moaning unhappily, causing them to look away from the screen to their newest and youngest family member in concern and worry. She settled down, and the professors smiled softly at her. _I want to get her on my own for a while tomorrow, really bond with her, could maybe develop a good friendship with her as well as being my little sister. _Palladium smiled slightly, he had always admired the red head for the way she was a natural born leader, and could defend herself without magic. It inspired him greatly. It also was something that the other Professors had appreciated which was why they had wanted to have her teach their students. They soon left to head to bed, Griffin placing a soft kiss to her mate's forehead. Bloom carried on sleeping peacefully completely unaware that her old friends were trapped in the forest, and were struggling to get themselves out, or what the yellow haired fairy planned to do in retaliation.


	4. Chapter 4

The Witching Hour Chapter Four.

_Hey every one, thank you for all your reviews. I am grateful for the follows, reviews and favourite's. I apologise for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the idea is for my friend who wanted to see this : FunahoMisaki. I hope you like this ;) _

It took three days for the Winx girls to find their way out of the forest and back to their home planets, upon which their magic returned to them. All of them, baring Stella, vowed to stay out f the way of Bloom and their previous teachers, wondering how Bloom could consider them family. Stella however wanted to get them back. She broke _three _nails trying to get back home. _Three_. She was determined that they would know her name, and respect it. So she decided a little spell on Bloom was needed. This she did whilst under the cover of nightfall.

She flew up to where she could sense Bloom's magical signature coming from. Hovering outside the window she could see Bloom sleeping soundlessly in the room. Softly she whispered the incantation which would send the small family of Professors into a panicked frenzy in the morning. Snickering she flew off quickly before transporting herself back to Solaria, and trying to find someone to spend the night with. _My life has gone downhill ever since that night with Bloom. This really sucks. Stupid red head._

In the morning the professors waited for half an hour for Bloom to come out for breakfast. In the end Griffin and Du Four decided to go and check on her getting concerned. Knocking on the door Du Four called out her name, and receiving no reply, looked at each other before walking in. Looking around hey could not see Bloom anywhere, until small wriggling motions on the bed under the covers caught their attention, making them wary. Slowly Griffin pulled back to reveal a smaller, younger Bloom. Griffin stared at the two year old version of her mate dumbfounded. What had caused this? Du Four squealed, getting over her shock.  
"Aren't you utterly adorable?" Picking up the small child she cradled her, rubbing her back as Bloom stared at her. Blinking she softly touched the elder woman's hair before giving it a yank causing Du Four to gasp and struggle not to drop Bloom in surprise. Griffin snorted at the action of the child. Yes, that was definitely Bloom. Taking her off the silver haired woman the two made their way to the living room where the Professors were currently sat, looking up they soon gathered around the small infant. Griffin explaining how they had found her in this state, and Du Four mentioning the hair pulling causing the family to laugh.

"How could this have happened?" Palladium asked, Bloom sat in his lap, his wife sat beside him as the two played conjured up magic so the baby fire fairy could play with. They were all so surprised at the level of control the two year old had over her magic, they were sure that she didn't have any of her memories, but they knew that it would not be long before she started t grow and get back to her normal self.  
"Who else would love to make it more awkward for Bloom and us?" Grizelda asked scowling, watching everyone's faces darken in anger.  
"Solarian scum." Zarathustra hissed angrily. Her sister nodding, disgusted with the way the apparent princess could act.  
"This has gone to far, I am going to go and have a word with her parents now. I suggest we bring Bloom, once we have finished there we could do some shopping to make sure we have everything she is going to need while she is small." Faragonda spoke angrily, making the others glad to be on the receiving end. She was most dangerous when her family was attacked. They were however glad that they would get to see Stella hopefully getting a just punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I would like to first start off by apologising for not updating for so long. I apologise for not having done so sooner, and I ask for your forgiveness and for your patience. I thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews.

Chapter Five.

The small family stood, Bloom cradled safely in Avalon's arms as they transported themselves into the Solaria Palace. The king and queen looked surprised before noticing their expressions.  
"May we help you Miss Faragonda? Griffin? Saladin?" The blonde woman asked softly, stepping towards the family in concern.  
"I am afraid that we must talk to you about Stella…" Faragonda started, launching into an account of what Bloom had spoken, and how they had seen her treat the red head. "She has now turned her int a small child as you can see." The Solarian King and Queen smiled watching the baby bite Avalon's nose, as he gently tried to gently pry her off. It brought a small smile to their faces, however they were still angered that their daughter had willingly done anything remotely so serious. They sent one of the servants to fetch her, demanding that no matter the excuse she be pulled out, and brought to them. Griffin was glad that the two had taken them so seriously. _At least they don't appear to be anything like her daught_er_, and then we can have Bloom changed back. _Griffin smiled fondly as her mate reached out for her, she took baby red head from a grateful looking Avalon who had small teeth marks where the young child hat bit. This caused soft chuckles from the occupants in the room, the staff joining in when Bloom took her hand out of her mouth and rubbed it on the green witch's surprised and disgusted face.  
"Why thank you dear." The witch spoke sarcastically, making the young child let out peals of laughter and clap her hand. _Maybe she hasn't forgotten all of her memories then. _She looked suspiciously at her mate, as the rest of her family held snickers behind their hands.

Suddenly the doors were swept open and Stella entered, stopping momentarily, before continuing on her way confidently over to her parents, noticing their glowering. Mother and Father gave their young daughter a good telling off, threatening her with the loss of her title if she did not turn the fire fairy back. Stella threw a glare at the baby, hating her with every fibre of her being, blaming her for every wrong thing that had happened, but dutifully transforming the young woman back. Bloom startled looked up into Griffin's face.  
"What the hell?" Was the first thing she spoke, Codatorta snorting in amusement. _She will do well at Red Fountain. The boys will do well to watch her, and how she reacts. _He had held a soft spot or her ever since he saw her fight without her magic. Most of the other fairies would have just let the professors do the work for them, and they would not have had the courage to stand up against the trix, and this earned the man's respect. A very hard thing to do indeed.  
Palladium bent down in front of Bloom checking to make sure she was okay, as Zarathustra explained what had happened. Sighing she glared at Stella before turning to her family.  
"Can we leave? I can honestly say that I rather be anywhere but near her after today." Stella was outraged. How could Bloom not want to be around her? _After all, I am beautiful and witty, and everyone just adores me. I'm perfect. _  
"Hey! It was them who started it, stripping me of my powers and putting e in a forest! You think everything revolves around you Bloom! Well it doesn't!" Stella yelled angrily, huffing and folding her arms, looking rather like a five year old child. Bloom just stared blankly, before looking at her family.  
"Go now. We will deal with you later." The king spoke, refusing to look at his daughter, as two body guards dragged her away kicking and screaming. They said their goodbyes to the teachers of Alfea, apologising for their daughter.

The teachers teleported into downtown Magix, deciding on grabbing pizza before heading back home. Bloom grinned at Palladium and WizGiz as the three debated on magical plants and their uses on transformation. The family was surprised at her knowledge, however they found themselves thinking that they shouldn't have been. After all she had already demonstrated that she knew more than she let on. Griffin grinned, watching her mate interact with their family, noting the difference in her demeanour whilst conversing with Faragonda and Avalon. They sat down all chatting, and digging into the many different types of pizza they had ordered. Bloom had settled herself down next to Griffin, the older woman feeling very protective of the red head.  
"So do you remember any of what transpired this morning?" Bloom looked up, chewing slowly on a bit of pepperoni.  
"Maybe." The red head grinned, giggling at the frustration of her mate. She couldn't help but wind her up, loving when the older witch shot her an almost withering look, the family looking on at the pair with fondness and amusement as Bloom stuck her tongue out at her. Saladin broke the two out of their bubble asking Bloom would she par with him later, chuckling in amusement as the girl agreed with no hesitations. _It is a refreshing change to see a fairy happy to physically fight. They are far too interested in how they would look doing such a thing._ He was sure that this summer would turn out to be interesting to say the least with the red head around. They were all glad to see her more relaxed around them, and how she seemed more like the bubbly young woman that they had come to know.


	6. Chapter 6

The witching Hour Chapter 6

Bloom rushed getting into a blue sixties style dress, it coming up to her knees, and strapping her heels on her feet. She took one last look in the mirror, making sure her hair fell in perfect curls, and that no make-up was smudged. _Okay, so no big deal. I'm passable, I look okay, and it's just a club. I just hope Griffin likes it. Or at least the slit in the back. _She had spent the better part of two hours altering her dress, trying to make sure she would look perfect for her mate. There was a knock at her door and Du Four poked her head around it, her eyes widening as she took in the beauty that was her youngest sister.  
"You look stunning sweetheart." Du four exclaimed, stepping forwards hugging Bloom close to her, the red head hugged her back, glad to have people that cared so much.  
"Thank you, do you think Griffin will like it?" She asked twirling, the two fairies looked at each other momentarily, grinning.  
"Let's go see how far Griffin's eyes pop out of her head." Du Four chuckled, as they made their way out of the young red heads bedroom.  
"What, like yours did? I mean I don't think it's possible to beat you."  
"Cheeky imp." Du Four nudged Bloom in the side grinning, and they laughed as the two stepped into the living area.

The professors gasped at the way Bloom looked, they were sure that they had never met anyone more beautiful. Bloom grinned at their dumbfounded expressions, but she thought Griffin's looked the best. Her eyes were wide, and she was so sure that she could see her drooling.  
"You know I'd shut your mouth before any flies fly in." Sitting in Griffins lap she gently pressed on her chin, causing Griffin to blush. _Never before have I been so….. gentle. People are going to think I've gone soft. _She smiled softly at the red headed girl, _although they are probably right._ She watched her younger mate as she poked and tormented Palladium. Faragonda and Saladin caught her eye, grinning knowingly.  
"Who knew Griffin could have a sweet side?" Saladin teased.  
"Yes, it looks like our little Bloom has our tough witch wrapped around her little finger." Faragonda joined in, as they cackled together causing Bloom to blush.  
"Oh hush you two, shut up." Griffin snarked, the others watched as Bloom pressed a kiss to Griffin who was scowling, causing her expression to soften, and stroke back her red hair.  
"So were exactly are we going?" Bloom asked, looking around at them all as they all grinned mischievously.

The music was blaring out of the speakers, and a thin layer of smoke covered the club, lit up in different hues of light by the strobe lights, but she could still see crystal clear through the dark, crowded club.  
"This is a special club for our kind, creatures of the night. You'll meet all kinds of immortal beings here, so be casreful." Griffin spoke into her ear. She nodded grinning taking all the dancing people in, most of whom were giving her the once over. _They all look so normal, and I'm sure I can sense a few none immortal beings. It's nice…..Maybe this is the norm here. _The small family watched, as her mind ticked over, and a weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders, they let out sighs of relief as she seemed to like it. _It's nice , I like it here, and the cider's great to. _Avalon slid off his chair and held out his hand to her  
"Would you care to dance?" Blushing Bloom stood up, kissed Griffins cheek, and allowed him to lead her to dance.  
"You damn well better save me a dance." She threw over her shoulder to Griffin, who then got tormented by Codatorta. She glared at him seethingly, watching him stand up and try to get out of the way. He had been on the end of those looks one to many times. Griffin managed to blast hime across the room though. _Damn, should have moved faster. Ugh…. God that woman's cranky. _  
The night went too fast in Bloom's hazened mind. The full family were drunk, Grizelda and Faragonda were dancing on the table, doing a strip tease. Saladin, Zarathustra and Elditrude were playing strip poker with a bunch of werewolves, and the rest were dancing with each other or knocking back more alcohol. _Griffin's shoulder feels comfy. _Slowly Bloom drifted off, watching her family enjoy themselves in a way that wasn't wholy unexpected. Griffin smiled down at her soundly sleeping mate, until she noticed the drool she leaving on her shoulder.  
"Ewww dog drool. Blooooooom noooo." The intoxicated witch pouted, Bloom cuddled close, wiping her face unconsciously on her shoulder.  
"Ewww Fara' stop heeeeer."

Okay, so I know this chapter has been a long time coming, and I'm really sorry that it's taken so long. For those of you who read elven love, you already know that I have had some personal family issues, and all I can do is say that I am sorry, and tell you that I promise to try better for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this  
Sincerely, Lea


	7. Chapter 7

The witching Hour Chapter Seven

Hey everyone, thought I would update and give you all a new chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thank you

The next morning the small family was sat gathered in the living area of the professors at Cloud Tower. All were nursing hangovers, as they watched the morning news, much to Blooms amusement. Sipping herbal tea the red head grinned happily, watching Faragonda hold a damp cloth over her eyes.  
"How come your not as hung over as the rest of us?" Zarathustra grouched, nursing a cup of tea.  
"My magic burned it off. Perks of being a fire fairy, i get to gloat." She giggled as the others shot glares her way.  
"We should probably eat." Griffin muttered, the others agreed, leaving Bloom to turn off the TV. Before the red head could do that however, she saw a certain blonde haired fairy in a decidedly horrid orange suit.  
"And the young Princess Stella has been made to clear her planet up after a string of rebellion and selfishness that her parents are worried about. They say it could threaten the safety and happiness of their planet and make interactions with other planets very awkward." Here the reporter stopped to laugh as a carrier bag blew into the sun fairy's face, causing the camera crew to laugh loudly. "The fashion icon of the realm seems to be certainly struggling with this punishment, and we seem to have found a colour that does not suit her. Her online popularity numbers have been dwindling all morning, and other famous celebrities and royals from across the realms have apparently been deleting her from their social circles. So it appears that this once former pretty princess needs to clear up her act. We will continue to report further on this later this evening, back to the studios Ralf." The last image the viewers were left with was Stella going off at the reporters, many of them jeering at her, and purposefully riling her up.

Quickly Bloom switched the TV. off and practically ran into the other room to tell her family of the news. She slid in beside a startled Griffin, and started quickly relaying all that had happened, causing the rest of the family to laugh at Stella's expense  
"It is good to see you happy, and to see you smile. She is certainly not worth the frown that she is able to plaster on your beautiful face." Griffin spoke softly, cupping Bloom's cheek, causing said red head's cheeks to flame a bright red.  
"I just thought it was funny, I'm sure she freaked at the jumpsuit, I mean it totally did not match her nails." Bloom giggled again. "And it's nice to see y'all not so hung over now." This was met with them all pretending to glare at her, Bloom backing up.  
"No… Please no. No tickling." She 'eeped' and took off, the family trailing behind her before tackling her down, them all tickling her, causing peals of laughter to echo through the halls of cloud tower.

Later in the day the family decided to take a trip to the beach, deciding it would make a nice change to have a relaxing day out. The males were sat on the beach, most of the females quickly joining them.  
"Where's Elditrude and Bloom?" Codatorta asked, looking around for two of the loudest members of the family.  
"Bloom's helping Elditrude with her costume. Look, here's Elditrude now." Faragonda explained as the said witch plonked herself down beside Palladium. Avalon gasped as he looked up, causing the rest of the family to stare in stunned silence as Bloom tossed a Frisbee back at a bunch of lads that were catcalling and jeering after her. Griffin growled at this, standing up, and making her way swiftly to the red head, sweeping her up off her feet, and kissing her senseless, ignoring the louder catcalls and whistles from their family.  
"You know you don't have to worry about me getting with anyone else. But please feel free to do that anytime you want." Bloom grinned at the elder woman, trying to catch her breath. Griffin smirked proudly at her younger mates response leading her to sit down between herself and Avalon, and opposite Du Four.  
"Pretty swim suit, but I'm sure you know that with the way Griffin was acting like a love sick teenager" Du Four giggled, as Griffin glared at her.  
"Thanks, I liked it, the women in the shop seemed to as well." Griffin pulled the younger woman closer, causing Bloom to grin up at her. _I have to admit that I didn't expect this when I decided to come back to Magix, but it's nice. I'm happy. And she's perfect for me. _  
Codatorta was too busy watching the couple in amusement to notice that his clothes had caught on fire, that was until Bloom pointed it out laughing. _Shit!_ Codatorta thought, patting himself down, he relaxed after managing to put it out, only to have a bucket of water thrown on him. He glared at his red headed sister.  
"Ooops. Sorry, I thought you were on fire, I was simply trying to put you out. My bad." Bloom grinned mischievously. Codatorta glared at her, slowly setting down the cooking utensils in his hands before chasing after her, the family chuckling as the two began to splash water at each other.  
"Come on sister, we better give her a hand, she's way too small for it to be fair." The twins grinned at each other, moving to help Bloom defeat Codatorta.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

The three women managed to soak Codatorta in minutes, much to the amusement o the rest of the family. They watched as Zarathustra picked Bloom up, spinning her around in triumph Codatorta shaking his head in exasperation. The four slowly made their way over to the rest of the family, Bloom plopping herself down, taking the glass of juice Du Four handed the red head.  
"You know, you were staring at me the entire time, if you're not careful you're going to be left very hot and bothered." Bloom whispered into Griffins neck, placing soft kisses there, causing Griffin to tense up, her eyes darkening as the red head grinned smugly before turning to talk to Avalon.  
"Tease." Griffin murmured, vowing silently to get her back. She noticed Du Four smiling at her knowingly.  
"Oh shut up Du Four." The green skinned woman growled out frustrated, her body was indeed very hot, and all she wanted was to have a few hours alone with the red head.

Later on Bloom was sprawled out on her stomach talking to Faragonda about a few spells she had come up with on Earth, as the two watched their family play volley ball.  
"They're pretty good aren't they?" the red head asked the older woman, who smiled at her.  
"Years of practise dear, we come here at least twice a year, and they love to play it. It's lovely to have someone one to talk to while they go crazy." The two grinned at each other as the females cheered, the men groaning as the twins started jeering at them.  
"You do the chores for the next week, while we're here, AND carrying all our bags." Du Four singsonged, coming to sit beside Bloom, taking a sip of wine. Grinning at her family's antics Bloom shuffled, as a ball came hurtling towards her head, missing her by an inch.  
The family turned, looking at a group of young teen boys, who pulled their pants down. Smirking Bloom sent a wve of fire, watching them try to run.  
"Let's see if they can dance." Or the next twenty minutes the group watched as Bloom chased the boys around with fire, before she allowed them to hurl themselves into the ocean.

"You know that there is a double bed in my room." Bloom whispered in Griffin's ear as she wandered in the direction of her room that night. Griffin grinned, jumping up from her seat, and following the red head into her room. The rest of the family smiling knowingly at them.  
"So, you ready for bed?" Bloom asked coming out of her closet, in lacy underwear. Griffin froze against the door, her eyes darkening, stalking towards the young woman, chucking her on the bed, Bloom letting out high pitched giggling.  
Palladium .  
"They sound like they're having fun in there." Wiz Giz stated, causing Elditrude to chuckle.  
"She's good for Griffin. I haven't seen her smile this much in years." Faragonda spoke fondly, Saladin nodding in agreement.  
"You think it is over with Miss Stella? She's coming back in the summer after all." Du Four questioned causing their mood to drop, they would defend Bloom if needed, but they did lie the thought of Bloom kicking the blonde fairy's ass.  
"What if she hurts Bloom, she's pretty devious." I asked out loud, Stella could be very nasty, that we had certainly witnessed. "I don't like the idea of her being anywhere near Bloom."  
"I don't either, however Stella's parents decided she could do to learn how to teach students to become more…. Civilised." Faragonda all but hissed out. She was not impressed, none of us were, however she would protect Bloom like she would her own daughter, and that had me almost feeling sorry for Miss Stella. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry for the long time in updating. This story has just got me a bit stumped lately. If there is anything you wish to see in it just review and let me know. Oh, and I am going to be changing my name to pumpkinraindrop on here which is the same as my twitter as I keep forgetting it. So I hope you enjoy this story, its inspired by M.I.A's 'bad girls', 'Low' by Flo Rida, 'Drummer Boy' by Alesha Dixon, 'Ugly Heart' by G.R.L, 'Broken Hearted' by Karmin, 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence none the richer, , and is kind of a late valentines thing. Please leave a review.

Okay. So no big deal. I thought to myself staring in the mirror. It was only a date. _With Griffin. _A small voice in the back of my head whispered. I wanted to look my best. I twirled in the mirror, taking the way my red skin tight dress clung to my body. It fell to just above my knees and had a huge slit down the back of it. _Here goes nothing._

I stepped out of my room and the entire family turned to stare at me, the twins letting out whistles.  
"You look stunning Bloom." Grizelda told me, coming forwards to envelope me in a hug.  
"Griffin won't be able to take her eyes off you." Codatorta told me smirking. I certainly hoped so, I desperately wanted a repeat of last night's activities. I grinned at them all noticing Du Fours and Avalons appreciative glances.  
"You know you have your own mates right? If Griffin saw you staring like that you would have no eyes left to look at you're mates with." This earned chuckles from my family.  
"Indeed now go and enjoy tonight and stop worrying about tomorrow evening okay?" Faragonda asked me as she hugged me tight. Tomorrow evening was the full moon and although I had learnt to keep all of my human senses to a point it still made me uncomfortable. They helped though. They were surprisingly playful when in wolf form. We were hoping to research into some myths in the summer of wolves that could change at will. Sounded too much like twilight for me but they didn't really understand that reference. No matter. At least we get away to various places on the different planets.

I stepped into the restaurant, Du Four and Palladium waving me in, huge grins lighting up their faces making me roll my eyes fondly. _It's beautiful. _I thought smiling softly. She had chosen a high end restaurant that was decked out in reds and purples with huge windows. The visual effect was stunning.  
"And what may I do for you?" A woman asked me, only a few years older than myself as she looked me up and down clearly snubbing me. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable in the dress and which I had put something more decent on.  
"I have a reservation under Griffin." She smirked leading me to the table where Griffin sat decked in a long black silk dress with netting covering it. She stood up coming around the table to embrace me and kissed my cheek. I blushed unused to such a public display. We had spent most of our relationship so far working at Cloud Tower and Alfea. She pulled the chair out for me to sit in and then sat down herself before turning to the waitress, her eyes narrowing.  
"Champagne please." She stated coldly. Obviously she had seen how the waitress had treated me. The woman turned away from us moving rigidly through the café and disappearing from sight.  
"Are you alright?" She asked turning to me and reaching for my hand across the table, I took it feeling the familiar bond meld around us, taking comfort form it.  
"I think I'll manage. After all I have someone very special here with me." I teased, squeezing her hand.  
"Oh and who might this special person be? Should I be jealous?" She let one of her rare smiles show, and it took my breath away for a moment. This woman was incredibly breath taking in every way.  
"Oh you know her. Beautiful, smart, powerful, good sense of humour. You know the type. Biig reason to be jealous." I drawled out the big, as she gently kicked me playfully.  
"Well, I don't think I can compete with her then." I giggled as the waitress unfortunaley returned, ignoring me completely and focusing her attention on Griffin, leaning over the table too much for my liking. The room's temperature suddenly heated up and Griffin smirked at me, waving her away again.  
"Don't worry. I only have eyes for my mate." The sincerity in her eyes made me melt. I never wanted to be apart from her again.  
"So….. Do we have menus to order from?" I asked softly as she rubbed her thumb over my hand.  
"No, it's a special night so everything is already prepared and brought to us." She told me nodding her head to behind me. I turned around slightly to watch to waitresses bring us our meals. They looked absolutely delicious. Chicken stir fry for me and a bolognese pasta type thing for Griffin. She knew my weakness.

We ate slowly, chatting to each other about everything from if there was anything we wished to do specifically in the future to if we wanted children. A familiar laugh drifted our way and I spotted Fara and the others sat at a table across the restaurant watching us. They looked as though they were trying not to draw attention to themselves as they sighed. I pointed them out to Griffin who merely smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
"What do you expect? It's not like they have anything better to do." I giggled at this. Griffin begun to get nervous as the evening wore on, through the desert especially. I wondered what was wrong with her, but when asked she would deny it and change the subject. I sighed knowing it was a lost cause. Uncharacteristically for her she could barely keep still, and so I tried to pour some of my energy into our bond, hoping to give her some comfort. She thanked me for this and seemed a bit more relaxed. This helped me, especially with the glaring waitress, I had noticed however that the others were giving her a good run around which made me giggle.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and I looked around wondering if they had a birthday present going on. I looked back seeing nothing to find Griffin bent down in front of me. Suddenly the whole night began to click into place.  
"Bloom. You are my mate and I love you, much more than I ever tell you. I'm not really the romantic sort but I want you to remember this moment. I love you and wish to spend every day of our eternity together making you happy. Please will you marry me?" My brain short circuited for a minute until I saw Griffin's face change from hopeful to sad. Her beginning to stand up finally jogged me out of my haze.  
"Of course!" I squealed, launching myself at her and knocking us both to the floor.  
"Oops." I murmured softly and she laughed kissing me softly as she placed the ring on my finger.  
"This will be a wonderful story to tell the children. That Mummy attacked me when I had just proposed!" Griffin told me dramatically, heling me up off the floor. We were both grinning like idiots, but I couldn't bring myself to care.  
"Oh shut up you old coot." I told her affectionately. I heard laughter at this, and turned in Griffin's arms to face my our family. They stood smiling at us, their grins almost looking as manic as I' sure ours still did.  
"That was so beautiful. You've ruined my makeup." Du Four told us, sniffling.  
"Serves you right for spying then." I told her, bumping my shoulder into hers gently. She beamed at me, pulling me out of Griffin's arms to hug me. They joined us at our table after that, and the restaurant was allot noisier for it. I sat with Palladium, Du Four and Grizelda were all telling me about the latest flower arrangements that they had seen. Apparently they had already started gathering information for our wedding. This amused me to no end. It would certainly help make the process of planning and preparation that much easier.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Happy Easter/Ostara! Sorry it's taken a while, I'm on my final major on my course at the moment, but I hope you enjoy this. Please don't forget to click on my profile and vote on my poll, and please leave a review Thank you!

I had barely been awake for an hour before Fara, Du Four and Grizelda pulled me into the living room and brought out the bridal magazines. As excited as I was about the wedding it was just far too early. Griffin grinned at me as she sat opposite with the twins sat either side of her and the guys placed themselves strategically next to them on the floor.  
"Seriously guys? Wedding dresses? We haven't even settled on a date yet, or what kind of wedding we wish to have." I groaned, cupping my coffee tightly in my hands. It wasn't even ten a.m. yet!  
"Well that's where we'll start then. What date do you want your wedding to be on?" Griffin and I both looked at each other before shrugging. This caused the guys to chuckle as the female fairies groaned.  
"What kind of service do you wish to have? You come from Earth, so do wish to have an Earth service?" Griffin asked looking at me and I melted just a little. She remembered that they were very different.  
"Well we can get married now in church, however I rather have the wedding either at Alfea or Cloud Tower." I smiled at her softly as I felt love bubble in the bond towards me. She didn't tell me she loved me often, however she really didn't have to. It was obvious.  
"I like the sound of using Cloud Tower. Alfea has far too much ink for my taste." At this she smirked at Faragonda who narrowed her eyes playfully. I sighed smiling fondly. She just needed to get that jab in at least once a day.

"Okay. Well as much as I think it's way to early for this, what type of wedding do you want to have? Themed? Regal?" I asked standing up to go make more coffee. If we were going to do this now I needed caffeine.  
"Well if we were going to have a themed wedding what kind would it be?" Griffin asked looking at me inquisitively. Palladium handed me a magazine after I had finished pouring my fourth cup of coffee this morning. I stared at the page in astonishment. It was really quiet beautiful. There were huge teacups lying around, and other bits and pieces straight from a fairy tale.  
"That's brilliant Palladium!" I bumped my hip with his making him chuckle. "What about a fairy tale wedding, but instead of going with natural choices such as the witches going with the darker characters why don't we go with ones opposite to out personality. I don't know about you Griff but I'd love to see 'Zelda and Du Four in all black with witches hats." I handed the magazine to Griffin who chuckled at the last thought while the two aforementioned fairies glared at me.

"Would that mean I had to be a stereotypical heroine? Defenceless and helpless?" Griffin looked at me and I could feel her silent laughter through the bond.  
"Oh yes. Completely. What about giving you a pair of sparkling pink wings and shrining you down to the size of a pen top?" I teased her and she growled at me, lunging forwards to capture me in her arms and tickling me.  
"No Griff! Please stop!" I gasped out between my giggling. In answer to my pleading she just tickled me more.  
"I thought you were supposed to be the more responsible partner Griff." Fara grinned as Griffin finally relented, allowing me to catch my breath again, both of now on the floor, the rest of our family chuckling.  
"Now Fara, whatever gave you the idea that Griffin was responsible?" Wiz Giz asked in a fake condescending tone as he grinned as said witch gave him the stink eye.  
"I have no idea. Obviously I was not thinking at all." Faragonda grinned back at the small man as Griffin through a magazine at each of them.  
"Have you two quite finished? Last night you two were very vocal. I had to cast a silencing charm so that poor Bloom could actually sleep." Griffin grinned in victory as the two blushed.  
"Now now Griffy. Play nicely." Bloom teased from her spot in Griffins lap." Du Four and the others snorted and descended into full belly laughter as Griffin sat shocked for a moment.  
"You promised not to use that name outside of the bedroom!" Griffin shrieked at the smirking red head.  
"I'm dating a witch dear. You shouldn't believe _everything_ I say." Griffin groaned as the others laughed harder at this. _I'm rubbing off on her and it's certainly not to my advantage. _


	11. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, it's been a while, sorry about that. I hope you like this new chapter, thank you to all the follows, favourites and reviews. Please leave a review.  
Formerly LeaMicheleLove now pumpkinraindrop.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room. The girls, minus Griffin, all gasped. We were trying on wedding dresses. But Griffin and i were not allowed to see each others dresses, courtesy of Grizelda, Faragonda, Du Four and Palladium taking over the wedding planning for us. I honestly didn't know who was more excited, me or them.  
"Oh you look beautiful dear, I think that's the one." Du Four told me softly, taking my hands and leading me to a mirror. I looked at myself momentarily stunned as i was sure that the person staring back could not be me. My red hair was done in a simple braid and i was decked in a simple white dress with clear beads creating a flowery design on my bust area. It pulled in at my waist and drifted down my legs, no poof, just sheer satin and silk. I loved it.  
"You're right. I really like this one." I was looking forwards to the wedding that was around three weeks away. It seemed like it was ages away, but there were tons to do in that very short time.  
I went back to change into my skinny jeans and summer jumper and handed Faragonda my dress as Grizelda sorted the payment out with the shop owner. The twins leant against either side of the door as I zipped my boots up.  
"You ready for lunch little sis?" Elditrude asked me, grinning.  
"Definitely. Where are we heading exactly?" I asked them, grabbing my poncho and over the shoulder bag.  
"The usual I think. Or at least I hope so." I chuckled, shaking her head at Zarathustra.  
"You lot eat more pizza than a teenager." The two glared at me momentarily, before we were hurried out by an anxious Du Four.

We stepped into our usual restaurant in downtown Magix. It was great to be back home at Cloud Tower, but I did miss the beach house. Griffin was sat talking to Codatorta and Saladin, she looked truly beautiful as she smiled sardonically at the two. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"How did your dress fitting go?" She asked, kissing my cheek as I sat next to her.  
"It's beautiful, I can't wait for you to see it." I told her as I took a sip of my iced tea. I didn't tell her any of the details knowing the girls would kill me for it. Griffin chuckled softly.  
"I'm glad you had fun. I particularly look forwards to seeing my bride to be gliding down the aisle in her wedding dress." She told me, making me grin as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh be quiet you!" I swatted her arm playfully. We were broke out of our bubble by the waitress delivering a couple of the pizzas before she went back for more. We started to share the pizza out and i talked to Avalon beside me. We spoke about a few fighting stances that we wished to show the girls, Codatorta joined in, and we had a good laugh.  
"Why not do a public demonstration? Get the schools together? You never know Du Four may hitch up those long skirts of hers and join in." I tormented her, as the two men laughed.  
"I normally wouldn't mind fighting, but I've seen you fight and I don't fancy getting harsh bruising any time soon." We smiled at each other and I giggled.  
"A demonstration may not be a bad idea however. What did you have in mind?" Faragonda asked me as she took a sip of her tea.  
"Well, what about us giving a demonstration and then having the students pair up from opposing schools and practising." The others considered this for a few minutes and I took a bite of my pepperoni pizza. Griffin and Faragonda smiled at each other.  
"I told you she was a genius." Griffin looked so proud that I nearly melted. With that we were planning roughly for the weekly demonstration and classes.  
"So you think they'll learn anything from this?" I asked them. The students, according to them, were always fighting with each other, it would certainly make for an interesting year.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter as there hasn't been much time for writing due to coming to the end of college. Anyway, I hope you like this and if you wish to see something you can either message me or leave it in a comment below. Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and comments, as always I am incredibly grateful.

"Griffin?" I called, carrying a stack of precariously balanced papers in my arms as I walked into Griffins office. I heard a gasp and shuffling before the papers were taken from my arms as she held them with ease.  
"No fair! You're way too tall!" I told her scowling. She let out a small chuckle at this as she turned to her desk, dumping the papers on it, before she spun around, pulling me into her arms. I breathed in her scent, relishing her woodsy smell as I buried my nose in her neck.  
"No dear, you simply stopped growing too soon. Are you sure you're not a pixie?" I fake gasped, placing a hand in front of my mouth. I could see a small smile breaking through her serious façade.  
"How dare you!" No sooner had I got those words out was I pressed into her desk as she growled low in her throat.  
"Oh trust me, I dare." She placed soft kisses on my neck, making me melt. "After all what could a midget do to me?" I slapped her arm gently as her laughter echoed around the room. How I loved her laugh. 

"Now what may I do for you? You sounded very irritated when you came in earlier." Griffin asked pulling back from me, frowning slightly. It made my stomach flutter that she was so gentle with me.  
"Well I've had Palladium, Griselda and Du Four bugging me all morning about which colour table decorations we which to have; The ivory or the cream? Like I knew there was a difference!" Her concern melted into a smirk as she shook her head. I pulled a small book out from my bag, handing it to her with the two designs circled before she could say anything. 

"I think the ivory, would that be okay with you?" She asked looking up at me. It was utterly adorable how caught up she was in this wedding. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.  
"We could have a circus themed wedding for all I cared. As long as I am marrying you, I'm happy." I told her, watching as her eyes melted. She kissed me softly this time, cupping my cheek in her hand, her other arms around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around her neck.  
"Is that so Bloomie?" Zarathustra asked, causing us to break apart.  
"Well then, we better call Fara' and let her know of the changes." Her twin chortled as Grifin let out a growl, kissed me on the cheek and then started blasting random spells at the two.  
"Ivory it is." I sighed, picking up the book. The girls would kill me if I forgot it, and with Griffin being so untidy it wouldn't stay safe for long.

I stepped into Faragonda's office, watching her as she muttered under her breath, glaring at something I couldn't see.  
"What's up Fara?" I asked, laughing as she jumped.  
"Bloom! Don't do that to me!" She exclaimed, clutching at her chest as she narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot that I wasn't supposed to scare the old age pensioners!" She lunged at me as I spun on my heel, running out of her office and down the corridor past the family, as Faragonda raged behind me, firing curse after curse at me. I heard the family laugh before I collided with Griffin. She wrapped her arms around my waist and raised an eyebrow.  
"What did you do now?" She asked me, as I grinned impishly up at her.  
"She called me a pensioner!" Faragonda growled, glaring at me before wrapping Griselda in a hug. I felt Griffin shake with suppressed laughter and a few of the other snorted.  
"And so you decided to attack my fiancé?" Griffin was looking at Faragonda, but I couldn't help but just a little at the word fiancé. I couldn't wait to hear how 'wife' sounded. I was barley aware as the two kept bantering back and forth, imagining a life with Griffin and our small family. I had come a long way in a short amount of time since coming back to Magix. Yet it felt as though I had known these people all my life, and that I had always been dating Griffin. I just hoped that time passed quickly and we could get married sooner.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of your reviews, favourites and follows. I am very grateful. This chapter is pretty fluffy I think, and I hope to have the next chapter a bit more humorous. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review and let me know if there is anything you wish to see, especially as I am hoping to do the reception in the next chapter.  
pumpkinraindrop (formerly LeaMicheleLove)

Today was the day. I sighed tugging on my hair before promptly having my hand smacked away by Griselda.  
"You will be fine Bloom, but keep your hands off your hair and make-up unless you wish to die on your wedding day." I smiled up at her grateful for her teasing. We stood just outside the double doors, me pacing around and waiting for Saladin to come our way so he could walk me down the aisle. Zarathustra, Elditrude and Du Four thought it was utterly hilarious at how I couldn't keep still. I didn't want to kill them because it was too short notice to replace bridesmaids. All of a sudden Palladium and Avalon came waking through the doors their faces showing complete and utter shock.  
"Bloom?... You look, beautiful." Palladium touched my veil reverently and I grinned at him. My dress was something like out of a Victorian horror movie. Pitch black with loads of lace, Faragonda and Du Four had insisted on me wearing a veil to cover my hair, and I had to agree with them in the end. It really did just add to the outfit.  
"Thank you. How's Griffin?" They had kept me away from her for the past two days, the first evening for the hen party and the second because it was tradition. I was just dying to get in there and see her. I'd missed her like crazy, and I didn't see why we couldn't have our hen party together as we were both women. The two grinned at me madly.  
"Let's put it this way. She has already threatened Fara four times in the last ten minutes to make the 'damn thing start'. It is fair to say that she is looking forwards to seeing her future wife." Avalon told me pulling me into a gentle hug. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Looks like I wasn't the only one missing my other half. At that moment Saladin came walking down the hall stepping in front of me.  
"Beautiful, and terrifying. I wouldn't like to get on your bad side. Unfortunately I am already on the bad side of your wife for not speeding up the process, so, shall we?" He held out his arm for me to take and I took a deep breath nodding and slipped my arm through his.

The doors opened and Saladin and I stepped out. Every face turned towards me and I almost balked. Oh god what If I tripped? My eyes searched the hall Cloud Tower's dining hall which had been decorated for the occasion, and landed on the one person that I was there for. It was amusing to see her dressed in a long white gown with wings and a wand, but honestly, even though I was aware of that, I was more concerned with just getting to her and having her hold me. I had never felt so mushy. Subconsciously I must have sped up as Saladin had to tug on my arm gently to slow me down causing everyone in the audience to laugh. The twins, Griselda and DuFour followed behind us in opposing fairy tale dresses and Palladium and Avalon followed behind them dressed up as evil wizards as they carried the rings down the aisle. It felt like an eternity making my way down the aisle, and I was glad to reach the end, Saladin placing my hand in Griffin's. As soon as my skin made contact with hers I knew I was home. The press could say what they liked and Stella could make as many rude comments as she wanted to. I loved her, and that wasn't going to change. Codatorta true to his word had worked to get his licence so he could lead us through the ceremony. He bound our magic together, calling on old and powerful magic to unite us 'beyond death'. I liked that. It meant that even if we died I'd still be hers and she'd still be mine.  
"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." I didn't need telling twice as I stepped closer to her, crushing my lips to hers as we ignored the clapping, jeers and catcalls. Whilst all our kisses had always felt electric and full of passion this was more intense. Warmth spread through my entire body and I could almost feel Griffin as I vaguely recalled Fara telling me that this was normal. After a few long moments breathing became essential and we pulled away from each other. Fara and DuFour almost suffocated us, leaving Griselda and the others to pry them off before we made our way outside. All the single women crowded around me as I chucked my bouquet of flowers. A young girl who had helped arrange the catering staff caught them and I grinned at her winking, causing her to blush.


	15. Chapter 15

The Witching Hour Chapter Fifteen

Hey everyone, I want to thank you all so much for all the reads, follows, favourites and reviews. You guys really do amaze me with how much you clearly like this story and I am so grateful. Here is a hopefully sweet chapter which I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought to! I hope you are all having an amazing day/night,  
pumpkin.

We led the rest of the guests to the outside seating area which consisted of long rows of tables and benches carved out of logs, flowers of pink and purple trailing and wrapping around everything stood still long enough. A huge magicak dancefloor stood infront of the tables, swirling patterns of different colours drawing you in to look at caused a huge commotion and I grinned at Faragonda, Du Four, Griselda and the Twins who came up with it specially for the occasion.

"You may want to patent that rather quikly before the press and other guests get ahold of it and start making tons of money that could be better spent on the school's budget." I muttered into Faragonda's ear as she and the others crowded around us close. Griffin snorted, no doubt in agreement with me about the other guests ill intentions. She originally wanted just the family but Saladin and Faragonda had mentioned about the position she held as one of the most highly respected magical beings in the Fairy dimension and I managed to convince her to invite them. Didn't mean she liked it though, and honestly neither did I. We sat down to eat and half way through the twins stood up to make the speech.

"We have known Griffin since our school days and we honestly couldn't have loved any minute more of the havoc we caused. She was always ready to wreak mayhem with us all and even when the going got tough stood by us." Griffin blushed a little as the rest of the family agreed to the last statement. I took her hand in mine, smiling softly at the embarassment that shone through her usual cool demeanour. She was adorable.

"We may not have known Bloom as long, however we are sure that she is the perfect girl for Griffy here. When we convinced her to come for an interview you could almost see the fireworks and the spitfire has not only captured the heart of our esteemed headmistress but become a part of our family." Zarathustra continued on from her sister and it was mine turn to blush and sink low in my chair causing Griffin to chuckle.

"These two have dated and clearly think the world of each other. They complement each other and they are not afraid to get down and dirty with each other either." I sighed at their matching mischievious grins, shaking my head. Of course they did.

"So we want to wish them a long, happy marriage. One filled with love, romance, passion, arguments and forgiveness. Especially on Bloom's part." I laughed out loud at this as Griffin swatted playfully at them from her seat beside me.

"They can rest assured that their lives will be that much fuller and richer for having the other so intimitely intertwined with themselves. So without further fuss as Bloomie is already practically crying a river... To Griffin and Bloom!" The other guests mimicked the twins as we all raised our glasses, Palladium handing me a tissue which I took gratefully, dabbing my cheeks dry so as to not ruin my make-up. Griffin placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and I gave her a tearful smile.

"Sorry... Just give me a minute, yeah?" She nodded, smirking at me and I rolled my eyes playfully at her. Damn witch. When I had managed to pull myself together we made our way to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. My eyes never once leaved Griffin's and I pressed my body as close to her's as I could.

"How are you feeling, Saladin told me you were feeling anxious earlier." She asked me softly as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. I was just really missing you, and I desperately wanted out of the dress no matter how pretty I felt. At the moment though I am happily swaying to the small orchestra in my mates arm's." Griffin grinned smugly at me and I found myself giggling as she spun me out and back into her. The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly as everyone in the family danced with us both at least both and I was thankful for the extra dance lessons Du Four and Saladin had given me. There were dozens of officals who worked for the Magix council that wanted to meet me and talk to Griffin about official business. Palladium or Griselda usually saved me from the lengthly discussions that would have bored me to tears otherwise. I loved my wife dearly, however the stuck up councolors rather served to irritate me. Long after the sky grew dark however Griffin took my hand and pulled me away into a small hidden tunnel that alowed us to escape the party unseen. I was rather excited to start the honeymoon period, and if the amount of lust Griffin radiated was anything to go by then she was just as excited as I was.


End file.
